dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Isra
Michelle Isra is one of the female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, being first intruduced during the Devil-Vampire Alliance arc. She's Israel's Joker Brave Saint, the manager of her own reseach interview/Talkshow Michelle-chan's Super-holy Interviews!, and the childhood friend of the protagonist Ichijou Tsukino. Originally being two humans, the Sisters Nina and Julia, Michelle came to be after an experiment that fused both sisters' souls together in order to obtain a stronger light element from within. The experiment was then sought to be destroyed, but instead, after annihilating the entire research group, the Seraph Israel adopted her and turned her pure heart into his Brave Saint. Appearance Being a mix between two human beings, Michelle share similarities with of both of them: She inherit Nina's left golden eye, whitish blond hair and sidetail, and Julia's figure of a tall, curvious and busty young woman, taking over the right green eye. Michelle is usually wearing Saint Teresa's all-girl School's uniform of blue jacket, white shirt and skirt. She also likes to wear gloves with a heart imprinted on them and for being right-handed, she wears a magical gauntlet on her right hand in order to wield her Sword Almace with more precision. Personality Considered a "pure" existence, Michelle is indeed free of any ill-trait. While capable of being upset or even sad, she can't and won't bother to be angry at people, only seeing the good on them and declaring that every human and supernatural creature is worth saving, no matter the cost or consequence. She is bubbly, cheerful, calm and mild-mannered, who sole charisma is the reason why she is a "Must" in angelic conferences with her Leader and master Israel, since her personality is the only thing that can tame his violent demeanor. According to the singularity, beings like her are born every one or so millenia, and she has shown to be unable to fall. She proved to have a strong and firm resolution regarding her own existence. Despite knowing that she's not a human being, but an experiment, Michelle doesn't question herself as a whole, and only wants to live a life the girls that compose her couldn't. Michelle also wants to come with terms with her former childhood friend/Love Ichijou Tsukino, however, due to his position as a devil and his refusal to believe her current state leave her in a depressive state. It is confirmed by israel, though, her cooking is downright murderous. History Michelle Isra was originally two human beings with strong light elements with themselves, the twin sisters Nina and Julia, childhood friends of Ichijou Tsukino. During some point in their story, Ichijou ended up offering them a pair of condoms as a prank of his father. Their father, Henry, a religious man, condemned such act, and moved far away from Japan with them, leaving Ichijou to live the next years alone. During one point in their history, both sisters had their parents killed and then captured by a root part of the church, in which both of them had their souls extracted and fused together in order to also fuse the light element within. The resulting humunculus, however, was freed and adopted by the Seraph Israel, receving the name Michelle Isra. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship -''' Being Israel's joker and bodyguard, Michelle is well versed in the mastery of the sword, being par on par with Ichijou, another rookie with strong points in swordsmanship. '''Light Weapons: Being an Angel, Michelle can create light-based weapons such as a light sword, spear, or a bow. Her weapon of choice, however, seems to be a chainsaw-like light weapon. Humunculi anatomy -''' For being an humunculus, a human being created using magecraft, Michelle's whole body is harder and stronger than human standards, being able to punch people to death and block even the weakests variations of demonic swords with ease. 'Peripheric vision -' Thanks to the two souls into her own being, Michelle is capable of discerning things with twice as much ease. She is also immune to illusions and mental attacks since her two souls protect each other against it. Equipments 'Sword of Whirlwinds Almace -' Michelle's primary weapon, a holy sword that can cut mountains down from the legends of Roland, considered Durandal's forgotten sister. Being just a blue handle and the shealth, Almace must be unshealted in order to take shape, as first it'll cut anything from the initial slash, and then for the blade with the surrounding winds. Trivia * Michelle's appearance is based on the character Celis from the '''Shinmai Maou no Testament Series. * Michell's origin and background are based on the character Josuke Higashikata(Gappy) from the series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part8; JoJoLion. Her relationship with Ichijou also traces a parallel between her and Irina Shidou from the original novel. * Michelle is first intruduced as the host of her own talkshow, Michelle-chan's Super-holy Interviews!. * According to her databook, Michelle likes tangerines, and doesn't particularly dislikes anything. * Just like Ichijou, her name is based on a number, in her case, 34. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Characters